The course of war
by storyofmyaveragelife
Summary: Klaus might believe he has complete control over his first turned child but she has other plans as she poses as a human in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've been having day-dreams about a new character, and she has finally been so drawn into my head lately I have decided to write her story. I hope you enjoy, and don't get mad this is just for fun. Also when I picture her, her name is never Elleona, but instead it's a name I made up over the summer but I want to name my first daughter it and I'm afraid if I used it for someone else might name their daughter that xD**

The beautiful landscape of the Virginia wilderness was so unlike that of the wilderness that Elleona grew up with. The world was still new and so unexplored when she came into the world. Nothing bad had happened yet, and history had yet to be wrote. It was nice to grow up like that not knowing what was around you or how evil the world really was. Just for awhile Elleona was allowed to think that life was good. That however changed when Klaus stole her in the middle of the night.

Centuries later Elleona was out to find a way to destroy his life as easily as he did her own. It was easy posing as an original when you were his first "child"; the others told her everything they knew from Klaus' plans for the moonstone to who this Elena Gilbert was. It was now her mission to pose as a human to protect this girl with everything she had. As long as the Petrova doppelganger was alive and well that meant her life was also alive and well. Because while she might hate how she came this far she's afraid of death. When all you ever known was life and there was never anything before you, then death is a scary thing.

"Hmmm….," the word wouldn't have been audible to even the best of hearing as a young woman twisted in front of her mirror surveying her choice. Dark jeans, a bright shirt, and her hair a mess of curls. Now what would make her even more appealing to teenage men? After all her whole plan would disperse if they didn't believe she was one of them. "AH!" The word now filled the room like a small laugh as she rushed to her new closet as she pulled a pair of leather boots out and pulled them on. Grabbing a matching jacket she quickly ran down the stairs to join the humans she was able to…convince…to be her parents. "I'll be back…sometime. Just remember you have a daughter Ellie!" She yelled behind her shoulder before she ran out the front door and down the walk to her new sleek car.

Okay. Her plan was going to be harder than she thought. She thought it would be easy to move in on a guy but she actually had to find one that looked good enough to even associate wi- hold up. Sliding her sunglasses down her nose a little she spotted a young guy, about 4000+ years her junior but you know what? You do with what you can. And better yet he was gazing off at a girl who had someone else to be flirting with. Perfect.

"Excuse me," Her voice was soft and sinuous though she had made sure that she sounded at least a little lost, "Umm…I'm sorry but I'm new here, I was wondering if you could help me by any chance?"

It took a moment but he did finally move his gaze over to where she stood raising an eyebrow, yeah she picked a winner for sure, "Uh, yeah. How can I help?" He asked a little confused though the smile he offered up was enough to forgive him for still thinking about the other girl. Well she'd have to fix that problem some other time.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could get my schedule? Gosh! I sound so stupid don't I?" She asked laughing lightly to give her a reason to touch his arm making her powers that much more affective on him but she could tell it wasn't working. Damn he knew someone important.

He allowed his own laugh out as he shook his head, "Not at all! Here how about I show you?" He offered softly raising an eyebrow but not before she could catch him shooting one more wistful glance at the witch. She was going to be a problem.

"That would be wonderful!" She said cheerfully as she moved her bag more onto her shoulder grinning happily, "And it's going to make your ex?" she question curiously before moving on, "Jealous."

Shaking his head he reached down grabbing his bag from the ground before leading her into the school, "Not ex…just a girl." Hmmm….story time much? She did need his trust after all.

"So not just a girl!" She exclaimed shaking her head, "trust me, guys don't look at 'just a friend' like that."

"That obvious?" He asked curiously shaking his head with a heavy sigh, "And I thought I was doing great."

"You know what would help?" She asked curiously as he finally led her into the office which caused her to pause their conversation as she confirmed who she was and got her schedule looking over it with a heavy sigh before looking back up to him, "Another girl to make him jealous."

"Hmmm…," he said curiously as he grabbed her schedule from her hands reading off her classes with a light laugh, "We have all the same classes, if you need some help I could…you know…tutor you?" He offered as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

A quick smile escaped her lips as she stole her schedule back, "That sounds like a plan seeing as I have….Trig? Seriously? Yeah, I'm going to need the tutoring…, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She asked softly raising an eyebrow.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert. And how does after school sound?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm well Jeremy Gilbert, after school sounds wonderful. I'm Ellie Montgomery."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ellie Montgomery?" He asked shaking his head. She didn't find it funny at all, but whatever. It was what she had to work with seeing as it would be hard as hell to fake papers for her "parents" it was so much easier changing her own last name.

"Yeah. Yeah. It sounds prissy, I know." She admitted rolling her eyes as they walked through the door to her first class of high school. History. Funny how she was going to ace this class in her sleep.

"No, not at all!" he exclaimed quickly stealing the pair of them seats beside each other. How nice. At least she wouldn't have to pretend to be nice to anyone else for awhile. "So is your dad a Senator or Representative?" He asked flashing her what she could only describe as the smile of a golden lab. Cute, but still much like a dog."You know what?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow, "You're a jerk!" It was meant teasingly, but she had to make sure she had a playful smile on her lips just in case he didn't catch on. "In fact, he's a lawyer. So I hope you're happy."

"Hmm," He said softly as he ran a hand through his hair shaking his head as he leaned towards her, "Nope. I'd rather he was a politician. More prissy.""Class," A young man, who Elle quickly assumed was the teacher, strode across the front of the room and caused the class to quickly fall quiet. "We have a new student, Miss. Elleona Montgomery." A quick gesture towards her seat was all the limelight this man would allow but for that she was quietly thankful. While she could be outgoing and bubbly, today she just wanted to be on the down low as much as possible. "Now can anyone inform her of what we're learning?" He asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

A hand quickly shot in the air, "Ancient civilizations." Turning around she saw that a young woman answered it, she also guessed this young woman was one of the nosiest girls around. Ancient civilizations? She only wondered how ancient they were going.

That was how most of her day went though. Jeremy teasing her, the teacher making a quick introduction, and someone in the class telling her what they were learning. It was easy to seem lost though in class as she raked her hand through her hair letting out a heavy sigh that quickly caught Jeremy's attention. "Just think tomorrow all of this will make more sense. After all I heard that you got the most amazing tutor." He offered softly as he flashed her a wicked grin that made her shake her hair with a light laugh.

"I highly doubt you can make any of this make sense in one night. I might as well shoot myself now. So much easier." She pointed out grinning as she looked over at him knowing it wasn't that easy.

"Hmm, are you doubting my tutoring skills?" He asked curiously as he flicked his pencil between two fingers, she wondered how he did that. After all it looked easy enough.

"Never!" She quickly exclaimed in her hushed whisper, "I doubt my skills at picking up knowledge.

"Do you understand?" He asked for what was at least the twentieth time. Truth be told she did understand, she had for hundreds of years, but laying on his bed with him beside her was quite nice.

Laughing slightly she looked up to meet his soft brown eyes, "I'm completely hopeless!" She exclaimed shaking her head.

"Not hopeless, just behind. It's understandable, Elles." Reaching over he grabbed his pencil to begin the explanation again.

Stealing the pencil from his grip she flashed an innocent smile, "Break time?" She asked innocently before rolling over on her back with a tiny groan.

"Really? A break? Math doesn't take a break," he pointed out playfully as he carefully shifted his weight to lay on her grinning happily, "Such a pretty girl. You know what? I think you act stupid to spend with me." The look he gave her then was much like a playful puppy as he dropped his jaw leaning closer to her, "You know all you have to do is ask.""Really?" She asked curiously titling her head gently before leaning up to kiss his cheek softly, "Spend time with me?" She asked softly as she left her head land back on the pillow smiling.

"I have to think about it," But by the moment he finished his last word the bedroom door was slammed open and he was across the room with Ellie against the wall and Damon trying to choke her.

"Ona."

Bah! I know it's bad, please bear with me. I'm just trying to get all the basic information out so I can focus on the core story. Please R&R! I love to hear any kind of feedback, good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do however own Ellie and everything that happens because of her.**"Damon," It was a whisper that filled the room with a growl as she flashed her fangs. Getting him off her was easy and sent him flying back, and though he tried to be quick grabbing a stake she saw it and sighed heavily, "It won't kill me." She warned shaking her head, "Much like it only made Elijah dead for only a few hours, but it won't do anything to me at all." Seeing the faces of Damon and Stefan drop was quite funny. She then saw a girl wedged between the wall and Stefan. "AH! The Petrova Doppelganger. She does look just like Katrina! Speaking of which, where is that devilish bitch? Last I checked she is in grave debt to me."

It was Damon who deeply growled at her as he stepped in front of his brother, huh, last she knew they hated each other…unless he was doing it to protect the girl. "What do you want?" He asked as if he wasn't willing to deal with her funny-self for much longer. To bad he never had that kind of power.

"Why did you play with me?" Jeremy asked softly as if his heart was truly broken, which was something Ellie could not deal with that because while most her age wouldn't be affected by it, she was one of the most human vampires around.

"Sh," She demanded of Damon before she walked over to sit beside Jeremy. God, how could she have gone so long without knowing his existence? Here sat a beautiful man who was hurt because of her choices. She couldn't allow that! Running a hand through his hair softly she fought back a frown, "I didn't play you. Everything I've said or done around you has been honestly true. Well except maybe the fact I was terrible at school but you knew that." She pointed out softly leaning closer to him to touch their foreheads, "I didn't even know the Petrova Doppelganger's name, so how was I to know you were her brother?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow but she knew the damage was already done. He either believed her and was willing to forgive this little lapse of time or he was going to hate her. "Now, Damon." She said climbing to her feet and strided back over to the brothers, "I heard you have a bit of a problem, no?" She asked with a slight inclination of her head before she shrugged and moved on. "Klaus wants the girl. I want whatever Klaus wants so he doesn't have it. You see, if they break the curse that means I'm mortal and I die. As selfish as it seems, I don't want that. Therefore the girl staying alive would be in my best interest." Now turning her attention on the girl she slowly lifted a strand of her hair in her hands with a bright smile before Stefan grabbed her hand.

"Let go or I will find a way to break your arm," He warned quickly and he sure did mean it. She knew she could take him and Damon at once but she did appreciate the romance of it all so she dropped it to her shoulders before shaking Stefan loose and walking back over to the center of the room, after all everyone was there for her.

Smiling warmly she clasped her hands in font of her, "You can either play nice and accept my help or I can kill the girl, problem solved. You don't have her, and Klaus doesn't have her. Doesn't matter to me which way we go here, but it does matter to you. So be nice to me, and I'll protect her. Be mean like you are, and I kill her."

**I know these are so short! Please bear with me, because right now I'm trying to get all the information down so I can move to the action. I love seeing people add my story to their favorites, but I love reviews so much more. They inspire me to write more and get the next chapter up for you all. So remember that(:**

**-Nancy**


End file.
